


dance with the devil

by grandstander



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: how intoxicating this is, this feeling of having won the love of a beast who could kill you, of one that kills for you.





	dance with the devil

**Author's Note:**

> riot is weak by making them catty and hate each other. theyre actually lesbian lovers. i like the thought of them being this sort of cat and mouse dance where they've both sort of seduced each other
> 
> also ive gotten attached to a concept of evelynn who's a lesbian and seduces men who hurt/abuse women in order to kill them, so theres that
> 
> anyway, enjoy
> 
> edit: i reread evelynn's lore and since its implied she's canon bi, i'm not gonna erase that, but im giving her a preference for women

The air smelled sweet, like honey and roses, deep, rich, and inviting to whatever ache was in the heart. It makes the body feel soft and soothes any pain, it promises something loving and sweet at the heart— but it’s little more than a lure at the lair of a beast. Why would something so sweet shadow her in the dark, and why would the shadows shift like they were aching to envelope her (they are, Evelynn is). 

“Did you miss me?” the fox hears and the voice is right next to her ear, a whisper, tender and sensual as the air around her grows heavy with warmth and that sweet perfume overwhelms her sense of smell. Evelynn nearly wraps herself around Ahri, arms and lashers circling her as the demoness shows her possessive nature.

“Evelynn,” Ahri says, her voice filled with too many emotions to count. A warning, an exaltation, a prayer, an ocean of every feeling that comes when one dances at the cliff edge of love, of entertaining a demon’s affections. Oh what a fine line, a fine line indeed; and oh what power does it bring, to know you’ve won the heart of something so far beyond us. They could kill each other, and maybe that in and of itself is some kind of drug that adds to the allure of it all. 

Evelynn hums, her hands that were as soft as flower petals despite her claws pulling Ahri’s chin to face her, and such a gentle touch it was, like she was only being guided by the wind. “Not even a kiss yet?” the demoness asks teasingly, amusing herself enough to laugh softly before indulging herself in the same action. 

Her kiss is always so languid, warm and heavy, like the ocean rolling over the shore. Evelynn makes love to her and touches her like she has all the time in the world to do as she pleases (and she might as well have it, too). Evelynn indulges herself as much as she pleases, too, pressing against Ahri’s back and burying herself against the curve of her neck to kiss her and drown in the scent of lavender that follows her dear fox. So elegant and lovely, being even near Ahri made her feel so possessive and so eager to see every facet of her, like she would go mad if she didn't please her.

The warmth of Evelynn’s body fades like smoke unexpectedly, traces of wisps in the air, leaving Ahri feeling cold and frustrated, her other half leaving her so unexpectedly. She huffs, the ends of her tails flicking in annoyance. “Don’t tease me,” she warns, not bothering to hide her disapproval. 

All she hears is an echoing laugh in response, Evelynn bemused by the way her darling little fox pouted. “Come now,” the demon answers, voice sweet and holding every promise of adoration and allure, “Don’t be so impatient.” Ahri only huffs once more, to which Evelynn laughs again and has to resist the urge to dive out of the shadows and envelope her once more. 

“I brought you a present,” Evelynn says to her, excitement and warmth glowing in her tone as she finally emerges from the shadows once more, this time in front Ahri, dragging a man behind her. Even then, she moved with grace, a sway in her hips and a devilish grin on her lips. With one smooth movement of her arm, the man is tossed in between them, one of Evelynn’s lashers rolling the man onto his back for Ahri to see her hard work, her devotion. 

This one was barely scratched, but his hands were bound and his mouth was gagged, Evelynn having gone to great efforts to bring this one to her dear fox a much more fitting present. But his eyes burned with rage, muffled yelling coming out from behind his gag evoking a polarizing reaction from the demoness. She crushes her heel into his gut without any ceremony or sympathy, gritting her teeth in a wide grin before warning him. 

“Behave yourself,” she commanded him, grinding her heel further into him when he coughed and a retort was given. 

“So troublesome,” Evelynn commented, “I wanted to keep him awake for you, darling, but perhaps I should knock them out for you instead.” She spoke almost idly, as if debating with herself on what she should do next time. Each gift was becoming more elaborate than the last; the last one had been marred from how difficult it was for Evelynn to tie him down, and the ones before that hadn’t been gagged. 

She steps over the man and wraps her arms around Ahri’s waist, pressing close to her and kissing her cheek while Ahri regards the man silently. “Where did this one come from?” she asks, curious.

“Piltover,” Evelynn answers, the very edge of her finger brushing Ahri’s cheek tenderly. “I caught him when he was trying to chase another poor woman.” Ahri hums in response, remembering Evelynn’s fondness for women. 

“Did he hurt her?” Ahri asks. 

“He tried, but she got away.” Evelynn saved her is what she doesn’t say. The man still must be angry about it, too, because he rolls onto his side and tries to say something, voice gruff and muffled under his gag. 

“Shut up,” Evelynn hisses, her eyes glowing with fury, poison dripping from every word as one of her lashers strikes as rapidly as a snake and forcefully stabs the man in the shoulder. He screams in response, groans of pain leaving him as she pulls her lasher unceremoniously out of his shoulder. “I told you to behave,” she says once more, followed by a frustrated exhale. 

“Now he’s a mess,” the demoness says, disappointed that he still ended up so disheveled and bloody despite all the effort she put into presenting him to her beloved vixen. “What a shame. I went to to so much trouble, too,” she continues, resting her chin on Ahri’s shoulder as she steadily encircles the vastayan.

Ahri hums and turns her head to press her nose against Evenlynn’s temple, pressing a soft kiss there in order to coax her demon to return her affections. Slowly, her head tilts upwards and she finally turns to the fox, kissing her deeply and tenderly. 

“Thank you,” Ahri coos, and Evelynn hums in response, delighted. 

“I’ll bring you better gifts, my little fox, I promise.”


End file.
